


Hay cosas que no son de tu incumbencia

by Hikodela



Category: Armitage Hux/, Episode IX - Fandom, Ginger Rose - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Rose Tico - Fandom, Star Wars, ben solo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Firts work in Ao3, Intentado que esto no dure una eternidad, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikodela/pseuds/Hikodela
Summary: ¿Nos robaron cosas en la última película de Star Wars?¿Y si Hux sabe desde Crait que todo está mal, y que aliarse a la Resistencia no es tan mala idea como parece?A lo mejor Rose tiene que aprender que las segundas oportunidades también se las merecen incluso las personas que más daño te han hecho.
Relationships: Finnpoe, Ginger Rose - Relationship, Reylo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Las cosas dentro de la Primera Orden eran cada vez más difíciles de solucionar. Ahora que se encontraban bajo el mando de Kylo Ren, los que parecían asuntos de gran gravedad para Snoke habían quedado relegados a un lado, ya que el aprendiz de este había decidido que sería mejor saber dónde estaba Palpatine.  
Hux se encontraba en la Star killer, observado cómo los troopers se organizaban en pequeñas tropas. El comandante no había recuperado sus ganas de volver a luchar contra la resistencia desde la batalla de Crait, y no se explicaba cómo habían conseguido salir victoriosos de aquella. Tal fue el impacto de aquella magistral huida que dentro de la cabeza de Hux comenzó a hablar una voz: “¿Y si nos estamos equivocando?”   
Cada vez que este pensamiento se le presentaba en la cabeza dejaba todo destartalado, tanto, que el joven comandante tenía que dejar de hacer de inmediato aquello que estuviera haciendo. Se sentaba en uno de los asientos de la Base e intentaba encontrar las ganas innatas de luchar por un nuevo orden.  
Mientras eso ocurría dentro de las filas de La Primera Orden, dentro de la Resistencia, Rose Tico se encargaba de que las piezas nuevas llegaran cuanto antes a los técnicos. La muchacha había subido de rango en el último año, gracias en gran medida a que Poe le enseñara los entresijos de las naves y cuáles eran las piezas que más necesitaban en sus enfrentamientos con La Primera Orden.   
Aquella mañana salió temprano de la base para darse una vuelta por el bosque, ya que nunca se había adentrado tanto como para perder de vista la resistencia, quería quedarse sola y pensar en algo que no fueran las tareas que tenía por hacer. Los árboles eran altos y frondosos, la temperatura era muy cálida y cada cierto tiempo caía una especie de suave lluvia que refrescaba cada poro de piel. Rose solía relajarse dando largos paseos e intentando reconocer cada animal que veía en el bosque, sin embargo, aquella mañana toda aquella zona parecía completamente desierta, no se escuchaba ni el sonido de los pájaros.   
Apartando un par de hojas observó que en una zona despejada del bosque estaba Rey, tenía los ojos cerrados, y a su alrededor unas piedras daban vueltas. Pocas veces se la veía así de tranquila, ya que era una persona que costaba bastante mantener calmada mientras se tomaban decisiones de gran calado, cómo atacar la nave dónde se encontraba el trono de Ren. Ahí, ingrávida, con todos los músculos relajados parecía una reina inalcanzable.   
-Dime, Rose. ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Rey mientras bajaba haciendo suaves movimientos hasta tocar el suelo.  
-Nada, quería alejarme un poco de todo el ruido que hay dentro. Y conocer un poco los alrededores del campamento. ¿Tú? ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?  
\- Leia es increíble como maestra, creo que me siento más fuerte que la última vez que luché contra Kylo Ren.- Dijo Rey mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. De entre la maleza salió Poe, completamente manchado con lo que parecía ser tierra oscura  
-Rey. Te llama Leia, creo que es algo sobre las escrituras de los Jedi- Ambos se fueron por donde había llegado Poe, dejando a Rose sola en medio de aquel húmedo lugar.   
Siguió con aquel paseo hasta que llegó a una zona despejada, donde el cielo se veía completamente despejado, y el aire corría fresco y el silencio solo se veía interrumpido por el sonido de los pájaros en los árboles. La joven respiró profundamente y dejó que el suave viento la rozara las mejillas. En su mente se dibujó un escenario perfecto, con una casa en aquel idílico lugar donde no había ni guerras ni naves que limpiar o arreglar.   
La tranquilidad de Tico se acabó cuando empezó a escuchar un sonido agudo que provenía de sur. Su mirada se alzó hasta más allá de las montañas oscuras, pero no apareció nada. De pronto, a su derecha apareció una nave de la Primera Orden, les habían descubierto. Su primer impulso: Correr, como si no hubiera un mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose notaba que le faltaba el aire, la nave parecía haber desaparecido entre las montañas, pero no estaba segura de cuanto tardarían en llegar la base. Sus piernas corrían como nunca, cuando se internó en el bosque las ramas la golpeaban en la cara, pero nada podía pararla, tenía que llegar antes de que aquello se convirtiera en una verdadera batalla campal, se acordó de la última charla con Leia: “Si la Primera Orden nos encuentra no tendremos nada con lo que defendernos” Los pulmones parecían salirle por la boca, pero aun así no paró de correr.   
Rose notó que se desmayaba cuando vio la señal de que llegaba al refugio, todos los demás se la quedaron mirando cuando desde los matorrales salió corriendo, entre ellos Finn que intentaba descodificar un mensaje dentro de R2D2.  
-Una nave de la Primera Orden- dijo ella mientras pasaba hacia el interior de una casa, donde se encontraban todos los demás. - Venía del sur, creo que han aterrizado al otro lado de las montañas, no sé cómo han descubierto la base-  
Leia se dio la vuelta, sopesando la información de Rose que miraba la pasividad del resto ¿No se suponía que ahora tendrían que salir todos corriendo para poner a salvo a Rey y al resto?  
-Parece que han entrado en razón- dijo la experimentada mujer mientras miraba que los radares de la Resistencia solo habían localizado a una nave del Imperio.  
-General… Entiendo que espere que su hijo entre en razón, pero ha perdido mucha gente la vida, gente a la que queremos, y nos costó mucho salir de Crait todos…  
-No todos salieron de allí, fue una batalla contra el tiempo, Tico, algunos perdieron la vida para que llegáramos a Crait.   
Fuera se escuchó un alboroto, cómo si hubiera estallado una pelea entre dos camaradas. Todo el equipo que había dentro de la cabaña salió para poder ver lo que sucedía. Apuntado con dos pistolas estaba Hux, vestido con el uniforme de la primera orden, lleno de arañazos y rasgaduras en su vestimenta. Su mirada buscó la de Finn que junto con Poe y Rey miraban la escena.  
-Vengo en son de paz- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su alrededor. - Hace tiempo que no estoy de acuerdo con las ordenes de Ren, ya que cada vez se hace más difícil seguir sus pasos.  
\- ¿No será que quieres unirte a la Resistencia para matarle y quedarte con los mandos de La Primera Orden? –Preguntó un espabilado Finn mientras cruzaba sus brazos.  
-Lo llegué a pensar, pero, cambié de idea cuando Re se volvió cada vez más y más violento, antes avisábamos a los planetas para que los habitantes decidieran si querían seguir pagando su tributo, pero ahora de eso se encargan los Caballeros de Ren, en la nave solo nos encargamos de apretar el botón y hacerles desaparecer.  
Un murmullo surgió entre los combatientes de la Resistencia, Leia levantó el brazo y se volvió a hacer el silencio.   
-Estábamos esperándole, Armitage Hux, recibimos su llamada de auxilio hace un par de semanas- Los dos muchachos que apuntaban a Hux bajaron sus armas y se apartaron, uniéndose con el resto cerca de las otras naves. – Será enviado a la justicia de la Nueva Resistencia y tendrá que responder sobre sus actos.   
Rose se removió inquieta, “¿Por qué no puedo pegarle un tiro ahora mismo en la cabeza?” se dirigió a donde se encontraban las armas de asalto, cogió una y se dirigió directamente hacia Hux. Este sintió una circunferencia fresca en su sien y por un instante notó como todas sus esperanzas de formar parte de la resistencia se evaporaban.   
El resto de los que observaban la escena se quedaron atónitos cuando vieron a Tico en la espalda del recién llegado, en sus ojos solo había rabia mezclada con dolor, y todos sabían que tenía razón.  
-Es de cobardes matar a una persona por la espalda- Dijo Hux, intentado que su verdugo no accionara el gatillo,   
\- ¿Persona? No sabía que los genocidas también se denominaban así. Además, tú me ibas a ejecutar delante de todos tus soldados, tuviste la oportunidad y la dejaste escapar. – Murmuró la joven agarrando con más fuerza la pistola.   
Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hux no pudo rebatir las palabras de aquella persona, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía miedo.


	3. Hux

La sala donde habían llevado a Hux no tenía nada que ver con las habitaciones de la Primera Orden. Era una casa bastante humilde, con una cama y un escritorio, por la ventana solo era capaz de ver un mar inmenso de árboles y a través de ella entraba una ligera brisa constante de la que estaba seguro que jamás se cansaría. Encima de la pequeña cama había ropa de la resistencia, se la habían dejado allí junto con una pequeña bañera, y nos cubos con agua humeante para que se diera un breve baño.  
Se quitó la ropa y se metió en el agua caliente, todo su cuerpo reaccionó: sus hombros se relajaron, su piel se sintió muchísimo más calmada, y las heridas dejaron de dolerle durante unos instantes. Hux se mojó el pelo, se quedó tumbado, y repasó todo lo que había pasado hasta llegar ahí.  
“Volvieron a mí los pensamientos de huir de la Primera Orden, esta vez me atravesaron los recuerdos de una infancia que nunca había tenido, o nunca había revivido, recordé como mis padres contaban cosas horrorosas sobre el temido Darth Vader, y cómo era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el poder. Entonces lo vi claro, mi mirada vagó por toda la sala en la que estaba, miraba como mis subordinados miraban las pantallas de sus ordenadores, como autómatas, y algo familiar comenzó a sonar, tal vez, Snoke se encargó de influirme la idea de que el nuevo Imperio sería la solución a todo y yo luché por que aquella idea saliera adelante, incluso si unos mocosos de la Resistencia nos lo evitaban, por lo menos podría volver a ver a mis padres cuando todo esto acabara.  
No fue hasta más tarde, casi a la hora del cambio de guardia, cuando me atreví a enviar un mensaje desde el control hacia el planeta donde se suponía que los observadores habían recibido señal de la Resistencia. La primera pregunta que formulé fue por qué Ren no había mandado ya dinamitar aquel pequeño planeta, entonces recordé que siempre había señales residuales de la Resistencia en todos los planetas que formaban parte de la misma, aunque llevaran años abandonadas, mi fe se me cayó a los pies, pensando que si nadie leía aquel mensaje lo más probable era que rebotara, me acusarían de traición y no me atrevía a pensar a que planeta me mandarían.  
Redacté un mensaje corto, donde de alguna manera expuse mi huida de la Primera Orden, hice una copia del mensaje y me alejé del control, deseando que algún alma caritativa me aceptara en la resistencia. O por lo menos que ese mensaje lo recibiera alguien. Me fui a mi cuarto y medité durante el tiempo suficiente antes de unirme a la reunión que tenía con los altos cargos.  
A la semana todo seguía igual, el mensaje no había rebotado así que, de alguna manera, ese mensaje había sido recibido por alguien de ese planeta, por lo que volví respirar, una noche descubrí debajo de la puerta de mi cuarto una nota firmada anónimamente:<< La Resistencia te espera para que te unas a ellos. Ese papel podrá ser usado por un juzgado en caso de alta traición>>  
Mi cuerpo se destensó, y por un momento supe que tenía una escapatoria, que esta vez no iba a perder la oportunidad de huir de aquella enorme máquina de matar. Con la excusa más torpe que pude inventar me fui a por una de las naves más seguras de la que disponíamos, cuando llegué a ella lo primero que hice fue arrancar el sistema de localización arranqué a toda velocidad, saliendo de la nave nodriza con un grupo de pequeñas naves, lo demás es historia. Sé que Ren no se tragó la idea de que iba a hacer unas reparaciones, pero tampoco hizo preguntas demasiado preguntas. Todavía no me explico cómo semejante patán puede ser nieto del gran Darth Vader.  
La puerta de la pequeña habitación se abrió para dar paso a Poe y a Finn, este último parecía reacio a entrar en cuarto. No le sorprendía, nadie le había dirigido la palabra desde que se había estrellado en aquel planeta, ellos eran los primeros que se atrevían a entrar.  
-Primero de todo- dijo Poe mientras cerraba la puerta - Queremos pedirte perdón por la reacción de Tico, no sabíamos que iba a estar tan exaltada por su llegada.  
Hux los miró a ambos, en su rostro no había ni rastro de asombro.  
-Es normal que reaccionara así, al fin y al cabo, soy culpable de la muerte de muchas personas. Cuando te alistas en estas guerras debes entender que las personas que mueren o matas tienen familia y que a la larga querrán acabar contigo en cuanto tengan la mínima oportunidad.  
\- ¿Desde cuándo un esbirro de Ren tiene tanta noción sobre los sentimientos que genera una guerra? – Preguntó Poe a Finn que seguía de brazos cruzados.  
-Algo aprendes cuando te das cuenta de que esta guerra te ha quitado algo más que libertad y seres queridos. – zanjó Hux.  
-A unos les cuesta más que a otros, no se me borra de la cabeza cuando intentaste decapitarme delante de todos mis compañeros.  
Las palabras de Finn se quedaron flotando en el aire. Aún resonaba en su cabeza la voz de Kylo ordenando la ejecución del trío delante de todos lo troopers para que vieran como se pagaba a traición entre las filas de la Nueva Orden.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bonus  
Rose estaba encerrada en su pequeña casa de madera, la habían construido junto con algunos almirantes amigos de su hermana. Poco a poco aquello que parecía ser el sitio más perdido de la galaxia parecía verse cada día como un hogar, rodeado por una enorme familia. Rey había pasado a verla tras el ataque hacía Hux, por primera vez se había podido enfrentar a aquellos que le había arrebatado lo que más quería.  
\- Eso que has hecho esta mal, Rose, no podemos rebajarnos a su nivel – Dijo Rey con voz pausada mientras tomaba otro sorbo del te que la joven había servido.  
\- Sé que no lo debería haber hecho, sé que es una persona que se arrepiente… Pero…  
\- ¿No puedes perdonar? - Inquirió Rey mirando fijamente el fuego.  
\- Pude perdonar a Finn, tenerle como compañero y gracias a él comprendemos un poco mejor la psicología que les inculcan desde pequeños sobre las batallas. Pero, le tenía tan cerca, Rey, es una persona tan cercana a Ren, que… Es que era la venganza perfecta, me llegan a no parar y…  
\- Yo pensé lo mismo aquella vez con Ben… Ren, estaba tan cerca- Los ojos de Rey se perdieron en la negrura de la noche – Tenía tantas ganas de acabar con él por haber matado a Han, que si no llega a ser por que se rompió el suelo le habría matado…  
Rey se quedó hasta que la noche cayó sobre le bosque. Entonces tomó camino hacía una de las naves que estaba en los alrededores.  
\- Recuerda por qué estamos aquí y que queda muy poco para acabar con todo esto – Le aseguró la joven jedi mientras se abrazaban.  
Agarró un libro sobre naves y comenzó a repasar los temas que databan sobre las naves de más cargamento dentro de la Resistencia.  
Alguien llamó a la puerta de la casa de Tico, ella miró una ve más el reloj. Era muy tarde para que alguien le pidiera algo, o para hacer algún tipo de reparación. Tras otros pequeños golpes en la puerta Rose se levantó soltando un suspiro. 

Perdón por la tardanza, demasiadas cosas que hacer y pocos días al ordenador.  
Muchas gracias por los mensajes y por el apoyo, espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez.  
Os quiero


	4. Algo que todos merecemos

Rose abrió la puerta de su casa con la tranquilidad de que se encontraría a alguien de la Resistencia al otro lado, tal vez alguien con algún problema con su nave que le impedía llevar a cabo la misión que tenía al día siguiente. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Hux miraba al suelo pensativo, vestido con ropa limpia y con las manos cruzadas en el pecho. Su cabello ya no lucía aquella capa de gomina y ahora se podía ver su pelo pelirrojo al natural. Tico se quedó completamente helada. Al principio sus pensamientos daban vueltas, pero tras el shock inicial se recompuso:

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? - Preguntó Rose calvando su mirada en él.

Hux se volvió a tensar y se quedó en silencio, intentado elegir las palabras exactas para que el encuentro fuera más amable que el anterior.

\- Dameron y Finn me han pedido que viniera a disculparme por lo que pasó la última vez que nos encontramos – dijo al fin Hux mientras sus ojos vagaban por el quicio de la puerta, evitando mirarla fijamente.

\- ¿Solo por eso, General? - Dijo ella recordando su intento de ejecución delante de toda la primera orden.  
Hux levantó el mentón, y cogió aire por la nariz, sus ojos color azul aterrizaron sobre los de Rose, que le miraba con la seguridad de quién lleva la verdad por delante.  
Notó un pellizco en el corazón al toparse con aquel rostro amable por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aunque estaba seria tenía algo en su expresión que no le juzgaba, simplemente esperaba aquello que merecía. Y parecía que lo llevaba esperando mucho tiempo.  
\- Sé que no es excusa- Dijo Hux en un tono mucho más amable – Pero seguía ordenes muy directas, de Snoke, sé que no lo entendéis pero…

\- Inténtalo – Le interrumpió ella abriendo más a puerta y dejándole paso – Tengo toda la noche.  
Ambos entraron en la pequeña casa de Rose. Ella guardó el libro que estaba estudiando en la pequeña estantería y se sentó en el sillón, Hux sin embargo se quedó de pie, firme, justo delante de ella, pensó que sería una gran práctica para el juicio al que tendría que enfrentarse.

-El que mandaba en la Primera Orden era Snoke. Todas las ordenes que salgan, salían de él debían ser ejecutadas de inmediato, si eso no ocurría podían exiliarte a la otra punta de la galaxia sin pestañear.  
Rose se quedó paralizada en el cómodo sofá, tenía una especie rara de atracción hacía la voz de aquel hombre, estaba simplemente deseosa de que siguiera contándole el resto de la historia.

\- Snoke era el que tenía el poder en la Primera Orden, y el segundo al mando era Kylo Ren, tú eras el asesino a sueldo de este. Por lo que me han dicho, tú querías algo más. ¿Cómo sé que lo que quiere ahora es redimirse y no destruir a Kylo para quedarse con el poder de la Orden? ¿Cómo sé que no traicionará a la Resistencia una vez acabada la guerra?

\- Lo lamento, General Tico- dijo Hux, sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo de la casa  
\- No soy General, soy solo una técnico más. Mis compañeros solo querían que se disculpara por la muerte de mi hermana. Es todo.  
La mirada de Hux se levantó de pronto, y la observó mientras esta se acomodaba en el sillón obviándole, como si su imagen se hubiera desvanecido y ya no se encontrara en aquel habitáculo.  
\- No sabía que tu hermana estaba muerta, yo…  
\- Yo no le he dado permiso para tutearme, y usted tampoco sabia lo de mi hermana, entiendo que no llevéis la cuenta de las muertes que provocáis a vuestro paso.

\- Y cuando lo sabemos es muy tarde.  
\- Cuando lo sabéis decís que eran ordenes de un cargo mucho más alto y que solo las llevabais acabo. Para entonces, ese cargo más alto esta o muerto o huido. ¿Se cree que es el primero que se arrepiente de alistarse en las líneas de la Primera Orden y vuelven a la Resistencia?  
Hux volvió a entrelazar sus manos en la espalda y ha tensarse, no, no era el primero ni sería el último.  
\- Yo no me alisté por gusto. Mi planeta fue atacado y mis padres me entregaron a la Orden junto con más niños para evitar que arrasaran con lo poco que quedaba de él. Nos lavaron el pensamiento, nos entrenaron como a soldados, y cuando parecía que no nos quedaba ni un ápice de humanidad nos soltaban a luchar con los diferentes destacamentos. Apresar planetas, obligares a entregarnos el fuel que tuvieran y después destruirlos.  
\- Canto Bigh- Dijo ella.

\- Mercaderes – Repuso él.

\- Cómplices de las innumerables muertes, ricos sin noción de las penurias ajenas- Contestó de nuevo- Esa historia de niño vendido a los ejércitos malignos de siempre ya me la contó Finn en su momento, tendrás que inventarte otra cosa para que te crea. - Rose se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta de su casa, invitándole a irse.

\- Si ya te han contado esa historia es que a lo mejor es la verdad de muchos otros que un día descubren que la guerra les está alejando de su libertad. - Replicó Hux pasando por su lado.  
El rostro del General pasó a pocos centímetros de Rose, que cerró los ojos momentáneamente.

\- Aquella libertad que queréis recuperar hace demasiadas guerras que nos la arrebatasteis- Dijo ella.  
Hux salió de la pequeña casa, pensando que había perdido la oportunidad de defenderse delante de una de sus tantas víctimas.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-¡Monótono! - Gritó desde la puerta Poe, quien no daba crédito de lo que veían sus ojos. - Se supone que el ataque tendría que ser inesperado, rápido e irnos sin más con todos los supervivientes a bordo. 

Hux escuchaba la reunión desde la silla más escondida de toda la habitación, mientras jugaba con su nueva acreditación entre sus dedos. Estaba acostumbrado a llevar siempre le acreditación en una parte del uniforme, pero esta sin embargo no paraba de mirarla, como si fuera un milagro haberla conseguido.  
\- Creo que debemos descansar-Dijo Poe tras unos segundos meditando. Todos los capitanes de flota salieron hablando entre ellos de todas las cosas que pensaban que habían hecho mal. El piloto se acercó a donde estaba el General, que miraba como la habitación se vaciaba.

\- ¿Ya ha terminado la riña?- Preguntó Hux ladeando su sonrisa.  
\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal? - Replicó Dameron sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado.  
\- Entiendes el ataque que llevamos acabo dentro de la Primera Orden, tienes esa capacidad de respuesta que a nosotros nos dejaba sin margen de maniobra, por que eres el mejor piloto, el problema es que te parece increíble que ellos no lo vean tan claro-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Inquirió levantando la ceja y quedándose perplejo ante la increíble confesión del General.  
\- Que a lo mejor en vez de echarles una bronca lo que tendrías que hacer es cuadrillas, con un líder de tu confianza el cuál enseñara a los más jóvenes las técnicas de ataque y con ello que los propios pilotos pudieran hacer sus propias estrategias de combate- Hux pudo ver que Poe estaba completamente absorto con sus explicaciones – Si tienen una base firme todo lo que hagan a partir de ahí será mucho mejor que todo lo anterior.

\- ¿Qué base tuviste tú cuando entraste en la orden?- Preguntó el piloto cuidadosamente.  
\- La de un niño jugando con las naves de juguete- Ambos se rieron, aunque en el fondo era bastante triste. - Cuando crecías te enviaban a una nave donde te entrenaban: la asignatura era “Estrategia y ataque” y tenías que saber qué ordenes mandar a los de tu escuadrón para ganar. Eran juegos que poco a poco se convertían en tu día a día, hasta que algún alto mando se fijaba en ti y te llevaba consigo a donde fueras útil.

El silencio les envolvió por completo, Hux miraba el suelo pensativo, no había levantado la mirada desde que había comenzado a contar su historia. Aquellos eran sus recuerdos, algunos más vívidos que otros.  
\- No deberías arrepentirte de la base que tienes, Hux.  
\- Anoche fui a disculparme con Tico, como me dijisteis que hiciera: Me dijo que la historia de niño que es entregado a la Primera Orden ya la había escuchado muchas veces, que me inventara una historia mejor.  
\- Rose es muy suya, le encanta escuchar historias de personas ajenas y le chirría que dos tengan el mismo pasado.- Intentó defenderla Poe, que no daba crédito a la historia de Hux.  
\- No fue eso lo que me marco sino: “Aquella libertad que queréis recuperar hace demasiadas guerras que nos la arrebatasteis”- Los ojos de Hux se volvieron a los castaños de Dameron.- Y descubrí que tenía razón: no me merezco su perdón ni mucho menos mi libertad. ¿Cómo voy a vivir con la conciencia de que he matado a tanta gente?


	5. Segunda al mando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acabo de descubrir como poner cursiva en Ao3. Voy a ver si apaño el mejunge de los anteriores por que debió de ser una fantasía leerlos.
> 
> Gracias por los Kudos y los mensajes

\- Cuéntame- dijo en un susurro Rose.- Que hay más allá de las oscuras paredes de la Primera Orden- -Dolor, resentimiento y venganza, te meten en la cabeza la idea de que la culpa de todo la tiene la nueva resistencia, que si conseguimos destruirles todos volvemos a casa, que estás lejos de los tuyos por ellos. La cabeza de Tico se giró hacia un lateral. Acomodándose en la almohada. - De pronto ves un amanecer espectacular en un planeta, una playa repleta de familias que disfrutan del romper de las olas, y solo esperas no tener que apretar el botón para destruirlo. Es todo dolor, Rose. Es todo dolor

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sobresalto la despertó por completo, las palabras de Hux seguían en su cabeza, aquella voz se había quedado grabada en su disco duro, pero ahora era una voz dulce, adormilada, que la acariciaba y desaparecía. Pocas veces había conseguido dormir tan profundamente y despertarse tan descansada, pero todas las veces que lo había logrado soñaba que Hux le contaba detalles de la Primera Orden, fueran estas reales o no. Aquella mañana ella se encargaba de que todo saliera bien y de que los droides supieran exactamente de cuales eran las ordenes que se mandaban desde la centralita de la Resistencia. Para evitar que los esbirros de Ren supieran donde se encontraban, las naves se alejarían lo suficiente para que pareciera que venían de otro punto. Rose llegó al puesto de trabajo cuando todas las naves del comando azul salieron a misión.

\- Dichosos los ojos – Dijo Finn desde el otro lado de la mesa.

\- Perdón- Respondió Tico mientras se sentaba en la silla enfrente de un monitor.

\- Hoy Hux estará al mando de la operación, tu serás la segunda al cargo.- La mirada de Rose se quedó clavada en el aparato.

\- ¿La segunda al qué?- Dijo Rose con una sonora carcajada, cuando fue a levantarse del asiento, Finn ya estaba en otro asunto.

Se levantó de la silla a diez minutos de comenzar la ofensiva, justo en el momento en el que Hux aparecía por la puerta, ambos se encontraron de frente.

\- Tico- Saludó cortés el pelirrojo, con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

\- ¿Has sido tú, verdad?

\- ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora? - Preguntó Hux falsamente sorprendido mientras leía los últimos informes.

\- Tú le has dicho a Finn que me querías de segunda al mando, ¿Por qué?

\- Yo no se lo he dicho a Finn, se lo he dicho Dameron, además creo que todos se merecen tener en algún momento la voz cantante.

\- Hux siguió su camino hasta la mesa de operaciones-

\- Yo no tengo formación para esto, solo sé como funcionan los droides y almacenamientos de las naves.- dijo Rose más suplicante que enfadada mientras su rostro se acercaba más a Hux, levantando miradas entre los demás compañeros.

\- Sé que eres una persona que quiere aprender, y que las ordenes las sigues al pie de la letra aunque no te gusten por que sabes que la persona al mando entiende, también he visto cómo leías libros sobre estrategia en las guerras anteriores. Necesito a alguien que no me esté incordiando con ideas propias de la Resistencia, Poe me dijo que esa persona eras tú. ¿Puedes, por favor, volver a tu puesto de trabajo y ayudarme?- Hux y Rose se dieron cuenta de que sus rostros estaban muy cerca pero ninguno quería apartarse, hasta que la joven se alejó de él

\- De acuerdo – Dijo alejándose del General.

El ataque comenzó a la hora esperada, dentro de la pantalla de Tico se veían las naves que atacaban al sitio menos defendido de toda a flota según Hux. Dos naves atacaron hasta que el fuel de las naves quedaron inservibles y otros dos atacaron al fuselaje de los armeros que estaban sin acorazar. La nave estalló y cayó lentamente.

_“Aquí Bandido 056, tenemos compañía, parece que se han dado cuenta de que esos armeros no volverán a navegar de la misma manera”_

\- Perfecto Bandido 056. Orden a Bandido 058, por favor escolte a Bandido 056 hasta el lugar seguro más cercano, ya han hecho su cometido.-

Rose levantó su cabeza para observar en directo como Hux reaccionaba a la caída de una de sus antiguas naves caía en picado hacia el planeta que la Primera Orden tenía pensado estallar. En sus ojos no había nada: ni rastro de la alegría que se respiraba en los controles, donde los encargados de la flota se abrazaban de alegría. Hux se giró y los observó:

-Enhorabuena. Habéis hecho un trabajo magnífico. - Dijo sin emoción.

\- Gracias, Rose Tico por liderar esta misión.- El hombre salió abatido de la sala. Cuando la puerta se cerró la alegría estalló en cuestión de segundos, y donde había un silencio sepulcral, ahora solo había gritos de alegría: La Primera Orden tardaría meses en volver a despegar un arma tan poderosa como aquella. Solo quedaba volver a esperar.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Estamos orgullosos de su actuación General Hux- Anunció Leia rodeada de sus consejeros

\- Hace tiempo que no conseguíamos atacar de manera tan sangrante a la Primera Orden sin tener montón de perdidas.

-Agradezco su consideración, aunque esto no lo podría hacer solo, señora, no lo habría conseguido sin el resto de los técnicos. Y no puedo dejar atrás a los pilotos que han confiado en mis ordenes y en mi segunda que no ha dudado en seguir estas – Todos los presentes asintieron a las palabras del General.

\- Por supuesto que han quedado claras las capacidades de la señorita Tico en cuanto a Segunda al Cargo y será recompensada por ello.- Uno de los que rodeaban a la General se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que cambió el rictus de la mujer. Los murmullos llenaron la habitación y de pronto la radio que reposaba en uno de los laterales de la sala comenzó a sonar:

_“Noticia a la Resistencia: Las naves que fueron enviadas a la misión han sido capturadas por la Primera Orden, parece ser que ya sabían los planes de las naves aunque se desconoce que supieran hacia donde se dirigían, se activa las alertas a nivel rojo. Hoy se harán dobles guardias”_

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hux mientras todas las miradas se cernían sobre él.

“Ahora no”


End file.
